


The World, Like a Blossom

by Moriavis



Series: Finding ways to come together [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #CFFAF, Day 2 Prompt, Fluff, If Len were any more obvious, M/M, Sara Ships It, oblivious!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is oblivious, but Len thinks he's adorable anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World, Like a Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to saekwha and dungeonmarm for the betas, as always.
> 
> This was written for the Coldflash for a Fortnight celebration on tumblr, using one of the words from the Day 2 prompts: Dangerous.
> 
> That is only tangentially related. /o\
> 
> Lastly, this is the way Barry and Len got together in my holiday stories, so enjoy!

~*~

Barry stared out from the entrance of the Waverider and then turned back to face Rip. "Okay, we're fighting an army of robots. I can get behind that. What's the plan?"

"The plan." Rip laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "The plan is that you stay here on the Waverider so that we don't derail history—"

"Again." Sara laughed and bumped Barry's shoulder as she pushed past him. She jogged down the walkway, vanishing into the melee with a clang of her staff against metal.

"Rip'll talk your ear off if you let him, Scarlet." Captain Cold said, and then he and Heat Wave pushed past Rip next, goggles down and guns out. Rip stumbled a little, scowling at their backs. "You ever been in a brawl?"

Barry thought about Multiplex, which had kind of been a brawl, and shrugged. "Not against robots?"

"Same principle." Cold shrugged. "Take them down. Don't break anything in the process."

Barry frowned at that. "I don't know… That sounds kind of dangerous for you guys. Here, why don't I just—" 

Barry zipped into the crowd and snagged Sara, who was just about to break the head off a robot, and took her to the Waverider. It took him half a second to check that Ray and Firestorm were in the air, and another two seconds to judge how many robots there were. Once Barry knew everyone was safe, he ran until he could feel the energy crackling through him, ready in his toes, his fingers, his eyes. He closed his hand around the lightning generated by his speed and flung it with all his might—as he had half hoped, the lightning fizzled, crackled, and sparked, arcing from robot to robot until they fell like dominos. All of them. He was actually kind of impressed with himself.

"See what I mean?" Barry turned back to the other heroes with a smile, and watched as they stared back at him in varying degrees of shock. Heat Wave's mouth curled into a nasty scowl, and he shoved his gun into its holster, stomping back onto the deck of the Waverider. Cold slowly reached up and pulled up his glare goggles, eyes so narrow and intense on Barry that he could feel a flush prickling up his face.

"What did you do?" Cold demanded, and Barry shrugged, his mouth stretching wide in a smug smile.

"Oh, that? Just threw some lightning. Apparently works pretty good against robots, huh?"

Cold's intense stare didn't let up, and they looked at each other for what felt like an embarrassingly long time before Rip stepped between them, jabbing his finger in Barry's direction.

"As much as we appreciate your assistance, I _must_ reiterate how important it is that you take no further action on this mission. Please wait in the ship."

"Or"—Sara stepped in and took Rip by the arm, turning him back toward the Waverider as she draped an arm over his shoulder—"you can let the Flash and Leonard steal the security codes we need." She paused to whisper something to Cold, who shot her a narrow glare. She laughed, apparently unfazed, and led Rip up the walkway. "You've got some board games to go along with that alcohol, right? The rest of us can just chill out until they get back."

The door slid shut behind them, leaving Barry and Cold standing alone outside.

"You get volunteered for missions a lot?" Barry asked.

Cold shrugged. "I'm in high demand."

Barry rolled his eyes at that. "Come on, then. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can return you to your adoring fans." 

Cold adjusted his goggles and tilted his head. "We could take the jump ship. Go sight-seeing."

Barry snorted. "Or you could tell me where we're going, we get things done, and then we're back in time for Pictionary."

Cold stepped closer, his mouth quirking wryly at the corner. "Pictionary?"

"Who doesn't like Pictionary?" Barry asked. "I can draw. You _wish_ you were on my team."

"You're adorable," Cold drawled, and Barry scowled, folding his arms back over his chest. Cold smirked. "Get me to the ύřad vlády in Prague—"

"Do you have to be dramatic?" Barry rolls his eyes. "You could just say 'government office' in English."

Cold tilted his head and took another step forward into Barry's space. "You speak Czech?"

Barry licked his lips, dropping his arms to his sides. "Temporarily. I thought I might need it when I found out where we were going, so I read a book."

"You read a book"—Cold's voice was rough, a little lower than usual, and something in the sound made Barry's heart speed up—"to learn a language. Temporarily. Just because."

"Yeah." Barry grinned again at that, and it was really nice, the way Cold was reacting. He could do some pretty cool stuff, and Caitlin and Cisco were so used to it that they weren't really as excited as he was after the second or third time he'd done something neat. "Hold on."

Barry grabbed Cold before he could say anything else and whisked them away toward the metropolitan center of Prague, stopping approximately a block away from their destination. He helped Cold catch his balance on the sidewalk and then zipped into a store to borrow clothes for a second. It wouldn't do to show off his Flash suit in a foreign nation. In the future. He couldn't wait to tell Cisco about the robots.

"What's next?" Barry asked, and Cold pulled off his goggles, stashing them in a pocket of his long trench coat. Barry sort of missed the parka, not that he was going to say anything about it.

Cold glanced around and then set his hand on Barry's shoulder, guiding him into turning around. "What's next," Cold said, voice low in Barry's ear, and Barry blinked, his throat going dry, "is you're going to go into this cafe. Order us coffee. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"What are you—?" Barry turned around as soon as the pressure of Cold's hand vanished from his shoulder, but there were so many people milling around him that Barry couldn't see Cold without using his super speed to run after him. On the other hand, the coffee did smell great, and Gideon had provided cards for their use, so surely sitting down and getting drinks wouldn't cause any problems.

Barry waited in line, ordered a latte for himself and an iced mocha for Cold, sitting at a small table near the windows, so he could keep an eye out. Sure enough, little more than five minutes after Barry had snagged the table, Cold walked in. He looked as smooth and put together as always, and Barry noticed a couple of people giving Cold a second look as he slid into the chair across from Barry and accepted his drink. 

Barry leaned over the table, whispered, "Did you—"

Cold arched his eyebrow and inclined his head. "I got what we needed."

"Great!" Barry leaned back and took a quick drink of coffee that burned his tongue for a second before it healed. "I can get us back—"

Cold curled his long fingers around his cup and leaned forward. His eyes were intense, very blue, and Barry faltered into silence. "Have you been to Prague before, Barry?"

"No, but..."

"But?" Cold paused, like he was actually curious about Barry's answer, and that made Barry frown. Why had he said that? What was the qualifier?

"But nothing, I guess," Barry said slowly. "I thought your missions were over pretty fast."

"It's over." Cold smiled, and something relaxed around his eyes—the wariness, maybe, the squint of his intensity mellowing into something friendlier. "We have time to look around. Hit the tourist spots."

"What's your game, Snart?"

Snart shook his head. "We've worked together three times, Red. I think by now you can call me Len."

Barry scoffed. "Right. Len. Sure." Snart took a sip of his coffee and arched his eyebrow. "Oh. You're serious."

"What do you say?" Snart asked. "We could go see the astronomical clock. Wenceslas Square."

Barry fidgeted and drained his cup of coffee, setting it back on the table. "Yeah, okay. I can race us to a couple of places."

"Barry." Len reached out and took Barry's empty cup, brushing his fingers over Barry's knuckles. "We have time."

Barry laughed at that. "Right. We have time. Because time traveling. Your jokes are the worst."

Snart smiled, a genuine, small thing, his eyes warm and heavy on Barry's face. "But you still laughed."

"I laugh at almost everything," Barry admitted, and Snart kept his smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"Come on. Let's play tourists."

Barry hesitated for a long moment, but… Iris would probably like some pictures. "Yeah. Okay. Let's do it."

~*~

"You boys were gone a long time," Sara teased, lazily saluting Barry with her beer.

"Lot of city." Snart pressed his hand to the small of Barry's back and eased past him, shrugging off his coat.

"You weren't in your Flash outfit the entire time, were you?" Sara was obviously teasing, her smile making her eyes crinkle, and Barry grinned back, shaking his head.

"I borrowed some clothes while we were in Prague. I've never been out of the U.S. before, so it was nice."

"Aww, and here I thought that Captain Cold and the Flash were enemies."

Barry ducked his head as he laughed. "I guess it depends on the day of the week."

Sara's laughter followed after Barry as he headed down the corridor to the rooms. He knocked on Snart's door, surprised when it slid open. Snart was standing in front of his sink, and he looked toward Barry as he wiped his hands dry on a towel.

"Something you need?" Snart set down the towel and took a step away from the alcove, leaning against the wall as he faced Barry.

"Not really?" Barry shrugged, a little uncertain about what to do now that they were on the Waverider again. "Just… thanks. Today was really kind of great."

Snart closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he released it, he opened his eyes again and they were full of determination and a little wariness.

Barry took a step closer, and the door slid shut behind him, giving them a semblance of privacy. "Are you okay?"

"I like to be prepared when I'm going to do something risky." Snart took a few more slow, measured steps until he was in Barry's space, and then he pushed Barry's cowl back. It was strange, realizing that they were pretty much the same height, and then Snart's mouth was on his—not forcing, but gentle in a way that was almost familiar. It lasted for only a few seconds, and then Snart pulled back, settling his eyes on Barry's, narrow and unblinking.

"Um." Barry said. "Okay." Snart averted his eyes, his gaze sliding to the side, and then Barry's brain caught up with his mouth. "Wait, I—Oh. You've been flirting with me all day."

Len's eyes flicked back to Barry's, and he smirked, made a big show of looking at the watch on his wrist. "Took you eight hours to realize, but better late than never." Barry flushed, his mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish, and Len stepped back, raising his hand and rubbing his nose with his knuckle. "Forget about it, kid. I obviously made a mistake."

"No, hold on a sec, I just—need to process. I mean, _no one_ ever really wants _me_ , so I just can't—"

"I want you, Barry." Len's words were quiet, simple, but they made Barry's ears ring.

"Could we try that again?" Barry's voice was practically a dry croak, and he cleared his throat. "Just once? Now that I'm prepared?"

Len stared hard at Barry and then reached up to touch Barry's cheek, guiding Barry into a second kiss. Barry was hyperaware of everything this time around—the warmth of Len's hand on his cheek, the minty, slightly astringent way he smelled, the way their lips clung together. Barry licked his lips instinctively, his tongue pressing against the seam of Len's mouth, and Barry was startled when Len responded, his lips softening and parting to let Barry take the lead. Len's hands slid down Barry's sides to settle on his hips, and Barry gripped handfuls of Len's shirt at his shoulders, kissing him harder. 

The new position gave him an excited little thrill, Len's tongue and lips moving against Barry's, his hands flexing on Barry's hips, and what started off as curious exploration grew more heated until Barry finally had to break away for a breath. 

"You've killed people," Barry whispered, agonized still at that knowledge, and Len didn't bother to deny it, giving a short nod of agreement.

"True. And while on the Waverider, I may need to kill someone again." Len dropped his hands from Barry's hips, and part of him was grateful, while the other part mourned the loss of contact.

"You kidnapped my friends."

"And returned them safely," Len pointed out.

Barry swayed forward, eyes locking on Len's mouth again. "We'll need to talk about this. Like, seriously."

"Yes." Len pressed into Barry's space again, arms snaking around Barry's waist to pull him in tight, and Barry cupped Len's face between his hands, kissing Len until he was dizzy from the heat. "We can have dinner," Len said between kisses. "Set new ground rules."

"Okay." Barry panted for air, pressing his forehead to Len's shoulder to catch his breath. "We should stop this, then. Until we agree." Len stole one last kiss and then stepped away, taking a slow, deep breath and readjusting Barry's cowl. "We can find something else to do."

Len smirked and shrugged with one shoulder, his eyes bright. "There's always Pictionary."

"You're the worst." Barry laughed anyway, wavering for just a second under Len's regard. They had a lot to talk about, but Len had kissed like he meant it, and Barry couldn't help but hope that maybe this time he could believe it.

~*~


End file.
